Contradictions and Confessions
by wemfar
Summary: Andy regretted her attitude in Paris and tried to take another chance...
1. Chapter 1

_(Summary isn't good, but I hope you enjoy the story!)_

**Pairing:** Mirandy  
**Rated:** T

Special thanks to my beta, **Bored-random**, I can't say how much I am thankful for your help!

_Any remaining mistakes are mine._  
_And, you know, I do not own The Devil Wears Prada, neither its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Andy sat, shrunken on her couch, holding an now empty coffee cup. The coffee had be extremely hot. So hot, in fact, she could not stop herself from thinking of her early days at _Runway._ She laughed at the thought of Emily running around the office, desperately trying to prepare for Miranda's arrival.

Andy looked to the other side of the couch, at her friend, Nigel, and felt tears slip down her face.

"How _stupid _am I?" she whispered.

She didn't need Nigel to answer her. She remembered that day in Paris as if it was yesterday and was filled with regrets. She couldn't believe she literally leap from the car, dropped her cell phone in the fountain, and ran. Her mind screamed: _I left her! I left her! I won't have to deal with her demands or behavior again!_ while she ran the streets of Paris. Until reality hit her, draining all her energy. _I left her. _Among other things, Andy regretted her actions and her attitude.

Andy cared about people, she wanted to make people happy. And Miranda was hell bent on doing just the opposite. So, Andy weighted all her regrets against one truth: She would _never_ become someone like Miranda Priestly. And for some time that truth had made it worth it.

But with time came understanding. Andréa Sachs now understood she was not afraid of becoming Miranda Priestly. She was scared of_ wanting_ Miranda.

It has been a year since Andy walked away in Paris, and she had yet to get over the absence of her ex-boss. She missed her deadly glances and glares. She missed her name, the way it fell from the woman's lips,_ Ahn-drey-ha_. Not Andy, not Andrea, but Andréa. She even missed the ridiculous demands, and the deadly quiet voice the woman used to deliver them. That voice did things to her, and was number two on her list of "Things I Miss about Miranda." Number one: Her eyes.

Nigel didn't need Andy to say anything; he could see the sadness in her eyes. Andy had called him, and even over the phone he could tell she was depressed. This was just the proof.

"I need to go back," she whispered, then she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Hey! Stop!" He stood and grabbed Andy's arm. "Stop." He turned her so she was facing him, "It's almost midnight, you aren't going any where. I, however, am heading home. Sleep on it. You can make a decision tomorrow." He leaned in, kissed her cheek, and walked out the door.

"No." She shook her head. "I can't go back. She hates me. . . I can't go back." She sank into the couch once again. No one treated Miranda Priestly the way Andy did. And she knew she was lucky to still be alive, if you could call this living.

Her luck could also been seen in the fact that she was now a journalist. At the time, when she left Miranda in Paris, she was convinced she would return to find she'd been blacklisted from every publishing company in the States. However, that was not the case and she now had her dream job. And she was excited, her dream was coming true and she'd be able to write about 'important things.'

But again, with time comes understanding. Andy was bored with her 'dream' job. She thought she would be surrounding by intelligent people, chasing important news, and enlightening the world. In reality, most of her coworkers were frustrated people, who worked because they needed the paycheck.

Other things had changed in Andy's world, as well. Lily and Doug followed Nate, ending their friendship; but Nigel remained her friend, and they became much closer over the year, however, they have yet to talk about the Paris Incident. While, Nigel had talked about it, once, telling her that the _"Dragon is breathing fire over all of us, and that's your fault, Six."_ He had paused and fixed her with a glare of his own, _"I should take your ass there and make you fix this before she beheads us and keeps the skulls for souvenirs!"_ And Andy knew he was not kidding, in any way.

She wondered how mad could Miranda really be; she did give her a recommendation. _It doesn't matter, she probably just wanted to make me feel guilty by pretending she really is 'nice.'_

But Andy knew she needed to see the woman, she could stay away any longer. She would go to Runway. Maybe even try to get her old position back. At this point she had nothing to lose.

Andy tried to take Nigel's advice, but she didn't sleep no matter how tired she was because she had too much to think about, even as her mind circled one thought: _I shouldn't have left Miranda in the first place._ She would leave that thought long enough to question it. Miranda was crazy, impatient, selfish, and a number of other 'unpleasant' adjectives. Miranda was no good for her, but Andy couldn't keep away any longer.

Andy was so wound up, she was talking to herself, "I've always felt weird around her. I just assumed it was because of the 'mean boss' thing. Right?" Her thoughts then wandered to the day Miranda allowed her to share her elevator. Then, the first gala she attended with the woman. "She was stunning that night, and seeing her made me breathless. And later, when she whispered 'thank you' as she stared at me with those wild blue eyes." Andy sighed. "Her eyes are beautiful. Her husband should have counted himself lucky. I can't believe he divorced her." And in her mind's eye, Andy saw Miranda, vulnerable, crying for what the press might do to her girls; followed by a new realization, "I left her while she was having such a hard time with everything!" Andy was disgusted with herself, and she allowed the proof of tears to run. She had ruined everything. She had worked so hard to gain confidence, to win Miranda's respect and trust; and then she ruined it.

Andy cried herself to sleep, and morning found her still on the couch and feeling anxious. She got dressed quickly and tried not to think about what she about to do. She grabbed a cab and prayed.

Some time later, Andy was standing in front of that enormous building, where she used to work. She entered, rode the elevator up, and exited onto the floor that housed _Runway. _Walking into the outer office, she took stock of the 'new Andréa' sitting in what should be her desk. Then her eyes met Emily's and Andy was not surprised by the angry that greeted her. Still, she walked closer to Emily.

* * *

"Hey, Em." Andy tried.

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_ Emily whispered, not wanting the new girl to hear. _ "Don't you know how difficult you have made our lives?! Miranda has been -"_ she was interrupted by her cell phone. Andy watched as Emily read the text and the color drained from her 'friend's' face.

Emily stared at Andy, _"you should go, she's on her way. Things are bad enough as it is, if she sees you_ - Hey, everyone, she's on her way up."

Andy laughed at the scene; everybody running to get things done before the "Dragon" comes in.

"_She_ is coming." Andy smiled.

Then she added, in a whisper, "I just, um, stopped by to see Nigel, and maybe see how stuff was here." _I shouldn't have came. How silly can I be. She'd never hire me back. I'll never have my Miranda back._

She turned to look at Emily and saw her face had gone from pale to purple. Then she felt the air change, it was subtle, but it's changed nonetheless.

"Don't say_ 'stuff'_ in my presence," the voice was soft, yet strong as it traveled through the air.

Andy turned to face her former boss. The white haired woman was more beautiful and powerful than ever and her deadly eyes were looking straight at her.

"S-sorry, Miranda," she couldn't herself to say anything else, her voice was trembling to badly.

Miranda stared at Andy for a few seconds longer, before strolling past her and into her office, decidedly ignoring the girl.

But Miranda couldn't denial that her heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on the brunette. And part of her recognized she was disappointed to hear that Nigel was the reason for the girl's visit.

"Andrea," Miranda called.

Andy's body froze, well, most of it did, her legs has started to shake. Then she realized that Miranda was calling the new girl by her name and she felt some pride. She must have done something right, for the new girl was no longer the 'new Emily.'

"I want my Starbucks in 15 minutes. You have to take Patricia for a walk and call my ex-husband and ask him to take the twins today. That's all!" The woman did not look up at the little blond girl, who was already leaving the room "No, forget it. You're are fired."

Andy smiled. God! How she missed that.

_"Are you deaf and I'm not aware?!"_ Miranda killed the girl with her eyes.

"B-but... Why? Miranda, have I-" the girl was already crying.

Emily entered the room quickly and directed the girl to the exit.

"Andréa," Miranda called.

Emily whispered, "Please, please! Don't screw up her day!"

Andy didn't bother to reply, she just made her feet move across the room, into the inner office, until she stood in front of Miranda's desk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hm**…**I-I'm**…**"

"You want your job back."

It was not a question. _Well, I have nothing to lose._ "Yes. That's right."

Miranda took off her reading glasses and looked into Andy's eyes, and then she ... smiled? _No, _Andy thought, _I must be seeing things. _But no, there was definitely a smile growing on Miranda's face.

* * *

By the time the brunette called Nigel everybody knew she was coming back.

"Hey, Six! How about that huh?!"

"Yeah! I'm back. I start tomorrow. I didn't even apologize ... what if this is just a way for her to get revenge. What if she just tortures me later?" she whispered.

"Oh, sweetheart. I don't think so," Nigel grinned sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Andy, she threw so much anger at us over this year, even me, demanding things like_ five_ new skirts from a dead designer. I don't think she hired you back just to torture you."

"And I caused all of that? Really?"

"Oh, sweet Six. Look I have to get back to work, but think about it." And then he hung up.

Andy's first day came and went, time flew by. Miranda kept Andy very busy, not only to punish her, but also to keep her close. Andy could only go home when Miranda was ready to go.

Miranda never said so, but she missed the brunette. Very much.

Nigel had once told her she was in love, but Miranda would never admit it. Honestly, Miranda Priestly was smart enough to not fall in love with a woman half her age. But there was something about Andréa that she could not deny; she was different. And that something kept Miranda from looking the woman in the eyes, because if she did, she usually got lost in the darkness. Miranda could recognize Andréa's power. _She will have a great future._

In the office, Andy was the topic of gossip, every one was still talking about how lucky she was and she must be 'acceptable' at her job, if Miranda hired her back after everything she had done. And Andy was well aware of her luck.

Four weeks has passed without a hitch. Andy was always busy at work, but she was really happy, as well. It was as if the Paris Incident never happened. Miranda treated Andy as she always had.

Then, Andy got sick. She woke up with a high fever and couldn't go to work, so she called Emily to let her know.

Emily replied with, _"Oh, Jesus!"_ before hanging up on Andy.

Emily knew that was going to cause trouble and that the moment Miranda noticed Andy wasn't at her desk all hell would break lose. So Miranda arrived, the redhead prayed.

Miranda threw Emily her coat and bag, "And-" she stopped when her eyes fell on the empty desk, she turned to Emily,_ "Where. Is. She?"_ Miranda's eyes were already a blaze, her voice a barely contained whisper.

"Andy felt sick this morning and stayed home, but I called her and took your schedule, don't worry."

Miranda wasn't listening to Emily at all. _No, no! It was a lie! Andréa had left her, again. She must have realized that this isn't really what she wanted. Great, _she thought_. I lost her, again._

"Do not bother me. If anything important comes up, you will report it to Nigel. _That's all_." Miranda entered her office and shut the door.

"_Oh my God, oh my God!_" Emily whispered while running to Nigel's office.

"God, girl! What happened?!" Nigel said as he looked at the face of a desperate Emily.

"Nigel, she shut the door!"

"Oh, boy**…** Did you ask why?"

"Of course. She loves questions," Emily took a deep breath. "She asked about Andy, who isn't coming to work today, and said that I should report to you."

"Oh, I see." In nearly twenty years, Nigel only saw that door closed twice, and both times Miranda had be severely depressed. And both times, he was the only one who could enter that office. "Hm, I'll try to do something about it. Just relax and do your job, girl."

Nigel directed himself to Miranda's office. He found the white haired woman with eyes and nose red. She was crying.

"_Hey__**…**_" Nigel said with a sweet voice, not attempting to approach her, he knew the 'no-touching' rule.

"Emily ran straight to you, didn't she?!"

"Don't blame her. You shut the door."

Miranda grinned, sadly.

"Hey. She's coming back tomorrow. You don't ha-"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, Nigel," Miranda said with that acid tone.

"Yes, Miranda, you do know what I'm talking about. She hasn't left you, okay?! She's just sick."

Nigel had turned to leave when he heard his friend started sobbing. Nigel had no problem with forgiving Miranda's outbursts and actions, he understood what _Runway_ meant to her. He knew, that outside of her girls, _Runway_ was all she had.

"No, Nigel. She left me, again. I just can't keep**…** people around me. They always run away." All of Miranda's strength was focused on her fist as it hit the desk.

Nigel knew the rules, but at that moment he did not see La Priestly, he saw his friend, and she was in pain, so he moved to her and wrapped her in his arms. He knew she didn't really care for type of approach, but when she didn't reject his contact he held the embrace.

"No! Do you want me to call her? I'll call her anyway, right now."

"No. Just leave me alone." Miranda broke the hug, stood, and moved to the window, staring outside as if Nigel was no longer in her office.

But Nigel had to do something, there was a lot of pain in those blue eyes. Which was completely unfair, because he knew Miranda had fell in love with her assistant. He also know that said assistant was in love with Miranda.

Andy was in bed, feeling a small buzz from the cold medicine she had taken. The quiet was broke when her cell phone beeped, alerting her to a new text message.

**Please, you're destroying the Dragon's heart. -N**

Andy read the text and rolled her eyes. Where Nigel got the idea that Miranda was falling for her, she'd never know.

**Oh, yes. Of course I am. -A**

**Six, she shut the door and nobody is allowed to enter. Do you even know what that means? Anyway, I need to get back to work. Bye. -N**

Andy read that one twice. _What? Was that even possible?!_

* * *

Andy was feeling much better the next morning and although she wanted to stay home one more day, she knew she needed to go into the office. So she got showered, dressed, and headed to work.

"What happened?" She asked Emily when she arrived.

"_Shhh!_" Emily whispered and pointed the boss' office with her head.

The door was closed.

"She's already there?"

"No. She's still there."

_Shit._

"Andréa," a vicious voice flew through the air. Miranda heard her.

"God bless you," Emily whispered as Andy entered the office as quietly as she could.

When Andy cleared the door way she as Miranda was looking her, and when their eyes met Andy found both pain and sadness mixing into the ice of Miranda's eyes. _But why?_

"I want you to write complete reports for the next five photo shoots. That's all."

"Ok." They still held each others eyes.

Andy's mind was in a whirl. "_God, I really am destroying her. The next five - Five! - photo shoots! That will take almost ten hours to complete. Okay. I can't be sick. I can't miss a single day of work."_

Andy finally finished the reports and checked the clock; it was 11 o'clock at night. She took the time to look around and noticed that everyone else had gone home, everyone expect for Andy and Miranda. When Andy entered the office, Miranda was standing at the window, looking out at the street below. Andy, with the reports in hand, walked toward the older woman.

Miranda heard her approach, then her voice, "Here are th-," and Miranda choose that moment to turn around and they stumbled into each other, inches away, they could feel the other's breath. Andy dropped the reports as the sudden closeness and neither of them moved to retrieve them. The silence of the empty building was slowly becoming to loud, she had lost herself in Miranda's eyes and time stopped.

Miranda's heartbeat sped to the point of her wondering if Andréa could hear it. It was all too much, she felt her lean into Andréa, _I'm not as strong as I thought I was. _There was no turning back,_ "If you want me to stop, say something now."_ She continued to lean in, closing the small distance between them.

Even if Andy wanted to say something, she couldn't, of Miranda's breath mixing with the scent of perfume had the young woman completely hypnotized.

And the silence was all the permission Miranda needed. Not that she could stopped herself if she had wanted to, she had spent too much time just looking at her beautiful assistant, watching her at work. All of the emotions she tried to bury rushed to the surface: the calm she felt when Andy was near; the fear she would leave again; the need to keep her close; the heat Andy's presence sent throughout her body; the heat she felt now, rolling off the young woman's body. _I will not let you go again._

The Dragon Lady, who had the predatory look of a tiger, took Andréa's chin between two fingers and closed the last of the distance. Cold lips, capable of the cruelest words, met with Andy's soft pout and set both their bodies on 'tremble.' Miranda let the feeling take her, moaning into Andy's mouth. Right now, she forced her brain off and followed the urging of her heart; she deepen the kiss, pushing Andy's body against the wall, with hands on the young woman's hips, Miranda made sure there was no space between them. The kiss was so intense all the tension that built around them dissipated.

Andy's legs were weaker than she could ever remember, but her need for air was the only reason she broke the kiss, she whispered, _"I-I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be,"_ Miranda whispered back, keeping her eyes closed.

Andy had never seen her boss this vulnerable, not even in Paris.

"Let me see you," the girl whispered.

Miranda looked up and big dark eyes looked straight into the wild blue orbs of the Dragon Lady. Andy raised her hand and gently put some rebel white locks back in their place. They remained silent, eyes locked, for a few more seconds, before Andy decided to take a chance and find the older woman's hand.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask you questions, but I really need to know," her nervousness was obvious.

"Ask."

Andy wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to her question, but she still felt she had nothing to lose, "Please, what does it mean?" They were still whispering, as if there were in a room with a million people around them.

"It means that I was right. I was afraid of being right. But **…** I-I think ... I think _I'm stupid enough to__**…**_" She couldn't admit. What if Andy decided to leave her again? So she tried to hide her feelings, believing it would make it easier if Andréa walked away.

"Please, say it." The brunette begged.

"It's just **…** the thoughts, Andréa. The thoughts of you leaving. It makes me **…** weak." Miranda's eyes were full of tears.

Andy took Miranda's face in her hands. It pained her to see how much pain she had caused when she walked away from Miranda.

"The_ thoughts_ of leavings disappear each time I see your eyes," Andy leaned her forehead against Miranda's.

_"I'm_ stupid enough to fall in love with a woman ... a woman who is almost half my age." Miranda's eyes slid shut, she was overwhelmed with all the emotions; love for Andréa; fear of her leaving again, the need to keep her close, everything came crashing down around her. She didn't want to know what was coming next, _Sure, Andréa kissed me, but being in a relationship with someone twice her age, why would she want that? Surely, she'd think it was a disgusting idea._

But all of Miranda's walls were down and Andy could see the pain in her eyes, Miranda had hid her feelings for so long, maybe even as long as Andy hid her own; Andy could feel the tears building behind her eyes.

At first, Andy thought it was simple physical attraction, _I mean, look at her, she is beautiful. She is hot_. It didn't help that she noticed everyone else at _Runway_ had some type of crush on their boss, she figured she was no different from the rest. Then the dreams started, she'd close her eyes and see them together, as a couple, and knew there was more.

"Don't be afraid" Andy touched Miranda's lips "I feel the same. Deeply in love with you"

Andy spoke, "Don't be afraid," as she touched her fingers to Miranda's lips, "I feel the same. I am deeply in love with you."

And they kissed again, this time it was softer, less desperate, but still intense.

A few minutes later, they parted, and Miranda spoke, with her eyes still closed, "But we _can't_ do this."

"W-what? W-why not? Miranda, we both feel the same way, wh-"

"I love you too much, Andréa, I can't lose you ... _Again_," Miranda looked everywhere but at Andréa. "If we were to," she waved her hand, frustrated at not having the right word ready, "continue this, I would eventual drive you away again. I have always managed to lose the ones I love."

Andy knew Miranda was being as honest as she could, the tears running down the woman's face told her as much, "But, then, why did you kiss me?"

"Because I'm selfish. I needed to know, how you felt, the touch of your lips ... Please, forgive me," Miranda was begging.

Andy wiped the tears from Miranda's face, "Don't cry, please!"

"If I have you as my assistant, or maybe even as a friend, you will still be near to me. I'll accept that before I become your lover, only to lose you."

There was silence.

Andy hugged Miranda against her body, "I understand. It's completely unfair, but I understand." Miranda disengaged and moved to her couch and sat, patting the space next to her. Andy obeyed and crossed the room to join her.

"Andréa, please, stay by my side. Never run away again. I can't handle another lost." Miranda took Andy's hand.

Andy couldn't stand to see the pain in Miranda's eyes and know that she caused it. "I won't. I left because I needed to prove to myself that I was free, that I could do it on my own. But I was lying to my self, Miranda, I have been your's since the moment I first walked into this office." Miranda turned her head, hiding her eyes and emotions from her, but Andy continued anyway, "It's going to be hard, seeing you everyday, knowing you want this as much as I do, and knowing I can't touch you, that I can't do for you, for us." Andy needed to see Miranda, so she danced her fingertips over the woman's cheek, "Miranda, let me see you." Miranda turned to face Andy and the Dragon's eyes were filled with tears.

Andy blinked and small smile appeared on her lips, "Miranda, do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Don't be silly, Andréa. _I'm_ _old_. And bitter."

They kissed again. This one was as intense as the first. Andy curled Miranda's hair in her fingers,pulling her even closer. Then, she leant her body over Miranda's, her lips moving down to her neck, she inhaled Miranda's perfume as she went, dizzy from it's scent. And as her lips moved across her neck and up to her ear, and a small moan left Miranda's lips, her hands began to roam over Miranda's arms, legs, her stomach, never settling in one place. _God, I think I'm addicted to her skin_

Andy's hands did not stop their movement as she whispered, "You are_ not old._"

_"Andréa ..."_ was all Miranda could manage as a reply.

And Andy was reminded just how much she loved the was Miranda said her name, it was driving her insane.

"Andréa, _please,_" her voice was still a whisper, "_stop,_" but it was an order.

"Sorry, I- I think I lost it there for a second," Andy gathered her senses and worked on controlling her breathing.

Miranda smirked and Andy's heart skipped a beat at the sight.

"You should go home,_ darling,_" Andy's heart skipped another beat at the word. "You should get some rest."

And it was if the flood gates opened and Andy realized how exhausted she truly was. However, she did not want to leave Miranda, what if Miranda changed her mind in Andy's absence?

"I'll go, but you have to promise me, tomorrow, this Miranda will still be here." Making eye contact, Andy, again, touched her fingers to Miranda's lips. A smile formed under them.

"I promise."

"Good." Andy stood up to leave after kissing Miranda's lips once more.

"Andréa?"

Andy smiled, "Yes, Miranda."

Miranda stood, inches away from Andy, and looked at her, her head slightly titled, seconds passed before she spoke again, "Andréa, why do you love me?"

Andy's smile grow to a grin and she closed some of the space between them. "Miranda, how could I not? You are beautiful, sexy, smart; and I know that," she danced her fingertips over Miranda's forehead, "behind the _walls_ you put up, to protect yourself from ..._ love_, I think, behind those walls is a wonderful _soul_, waiting for the opportunity to be happy." Her fingers slid over Miranda's left eye, barely touching her skin, _"But if I look in here,"_ her fingers continued down the woman's body until her palm rested over Miranda's heart, _"we can see what's happening here."_

Andy could feel Miranda's heart racing under her palm, and when Miranda realized it she took Andy's hand in her own and placed it at Andy's side.

"We can't do this," Miranda let go of Andy's hand.

Andy opened her mouth, but Miranda cut her off, "You really should go. Tomorrow is the party for our designers and I will need you to be rested and ready to work." And Andy knew that was need of the discussion, so she nodded, turned, and exited the office.

Miranda could not help the smile that formed on her lips, even if she feel torn. Andréa wanted to be with her, but she knew she could not allow that to happen, Miranda would not allow her to become another Stephen, she refused to hurt _her Andréa_ in that way.

* * *

Emily could see Andy's bright and unwavering smile before she entered in the outer office, and wondering what could have Andy sitting there, alone, smiling to herself in such a way. "What's up, Andy? Did you met Prince Charming last night, or something?"

Andy just laughed, she wouldn't of been able to response anyway, because seconds later Emily announced, "Miranda is coming. Man your stations people!"

Andy tried to ignore the butterflies that were suddenly let loose in her stomach as she tried to imagine what today would look like. Before she could wonder too much, Miranda walked into the office and Andy saw her joy mirrored in the older woman's eyes.

"Good morning, Miranda," Emily said this every morning, and every morning she received no reply or acknowledgment.

"Good morning, Emily. Andréa," and Miranda allowed herself to smile at Andy as she walked past her desk.

Emily's jaw went slack from the shock. "Oh my God! She's only like that when she's seeing someone. Is there another Mr. Priestly we don't know about, yet?" Emily whispered only after Miranda entered her office and Andy released a nervous giggle.

The morning seemed to fly by and in the early afternoon a flower delivery man arrived in the office.

"Andrea Sachs?" he asked.

"That would be me," Andy's confusion was reflected in her voice. _Who would be sending me a dozen roses?_

"Here you are," he passed her the flowers.

Emily walked over and pointed to the card, "Who sent you these?"

Andy read the card but didn't answer Emily.

**_Thank you for last night._**

**_All yours,_**

**_D.L._**

Andy's new permanent smile grew even wider. But before Emily could repeat her question or ask any new ones, Nigel walked into the office and over to Andy's desk. He had saw the roses and took the card from Andy before she could protest.

Once he understood, he almost screamed. Instead, in a loud whisper, he said, "OH. MY. GODNESS! Andy," he proceeded to hug her. Then he looked to Emily, "I need to ask Miranda about those gowns."

Nigel stood on Miranda's left side, an image in each hand, back to the outer office. He leaned in and whispered, "If it weren't for Emily I'd hug you and scream _hallelujah_." He could see Miranda's smile even thought she had not moved an inch.

As Nigel left the office Andy chanced a glance at Miranda, and when their eyes met she mouthed, _"Thank you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated:** T

Special thanks to my beta, **Bored-random**, thank you for your help, for your concern and for your immense patience. I can't say how much I am thankful for your help! Thank you!

Thank you for your reviews!

_Any remaining mistakes are mine._  
_And, you know, I do not own The Devil Wears Prada, neither its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

By the end of the day everybody in the office knew that Andy had received flowers from _DL_ and everybody wanted to know who _DL_ was. It didn't help that Nigel basically yelled, "Love was in the air." Some of her co-workers assumed that 'he' was either worked in the beauty department or was a model.

"Hey, Andy. Tell me, who is he?" Emily tried, she really was curious.

Andy looked quickly at Miranda, who was reading some notes, as the older woman all but froze whenshe heard the question.

"Em... 'Who is she?', is the real question" Andy whispered. If she couldn't scream to the world that the flowers were from Miranda Priestly, the Dragon Lady, at least she wouldn't allow people to think they came from a man.

Miranda, hearing every bit of the conversation, felt pride when Andréa admitting to receiving flowers from a woman.

"What?"

"Yes, it's a... Woman." Andy looked down.

"Oh... Hm, I-I didn't know you were..." Emily was a little shocked.

"Yeah, neither did I," Andy blushed. She shook her head in an attempt to wipe away thoughts of last night's kiss and the words that followed it.

When Andy looked back to Emily she was faced with an expression she couldn't define; maybe Emily was amused or scared. It didn't matter, Andy could not hold back her laughter.

"Who is she? Don't tell me-"

"Coat. Bag." Miranda left her office to go to a meeting "Andréa, bring that piece of paper that I had yesterday."

_Perfect timing_, Andy thought.

* * *

The car was eerily quiet the entire way to the meeting.

Andy couldn't accept Miranda didn't want them to be together. She knew the woman was full of insecurities, but Andy had decided that she would do whatever she could to make each and every insecurity disappear.

* * *

That rest of the day flew by. The whole _Runway_ team was busy preparing the party for the designers. It was going to be a huge event, and of course, Miranda wanted it to be perfect.

Last night's confession seemed forgotten as Miranda made no indication that it actually happened and treated Andy just as she always did. One could say she was a little nicer, but she completely ignored everything else, including her feelings. There were no smiles, no touches, and no talking. The few glances here and there were not nearly enough for Andy.

As Andy was adjusting the last details for the party, she heard Miranda summon her.

"_Andréa_." Miranda did not look up from her desk as she spoke to her assistant, "I want you to get dressed for the party now. You will find a dress in The Closet. Ask Nigel to show it to you. Call Roy and tell him to be here in ten minutes and to pick me up from the townhouse at exactly 8pm. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda."

Andy didn't want to go to the party. She didn't want to deal with everyone's eyes on _her_ Miranda. She didn't want to deal with looking at Miranda, in the perfect dress, of course, from afar, pretending nothing happened. And she did not want to deal with Nigel and his teasing.

"Miranda, Roy is downstairs."

Miranda made her way out of the inner office, only to stop, turn around, and search out Andy's eyes. "And Andréa, _Christian Thompson_ will be there tonight. _Please_, stay _away_ from him." It was a demand, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miranda..." _Oh, wait! How did she know about that? Nigel, I'm gonna kill you!_

* * *

It was well after 8pm when Miranda arrived at the party. Andy had been there for an hour already, in her silk nude dress, a dress Miranda hand-picked for her, waiting, with everyone else, for The Entrance to be made. And then the air changed and everyone was watching as Miranda walked into the room. And, of course, the woman was breathtaking. Andy guessed the gown was Chanel, one-shoulder and black, not a single hair out of place, beautiful, as always.

_She looks like a queen,_ Andy was hypnotized.

Miranda didn't have to look for Andréa, she was, indeed, still once of her best assistants, the girl was already at the main door waiting for, and seamlessly fell behind Miranda, a half of step behind her.

Luckily, for Miranda's staff, the party was going quite well. And it was after 9pm by the time Miranda finished making her rounds and talking to everyone she deemed worthy or important enough; only at this point did she allow herself to sit down and enjoy a glass of champagne.

"You can go. I will call you if I need you." Miranda said while running her eyes through the crowd. "Before you go, call Roy and tell him to pick me up within 15 minutes."

"Ok. Thank you, Miranda. Good night."

"Good night, Andréa," Miranda whispered.

The woman watched as her assistant walked away. Then, she saw someone suddenly grab Andy's arm. Andy turned around, to see who it was, and then, to Miranda's surprise, Andy started talking with the guy. The man was good looking and it was obvious he was flirting with Andy. And ... she was flirting back! Miranda's blood boiled as it made it's way through her veins, the heat reached her face and she felt like she was punched in the stomach.

_"What do you expect, hm? She's young, beautiful, and has her whole life ahead of her. And while she wants to be with you, you are sitting here wasting your chance,"_ a voice whispered in her ear.

Miranda didn't have to look to know that it was Nigel speaking to her.

"I know, Nigel, that's _exactly_ why I am letting her go. Because she has her whole life ahead." she answered.

"How clever! Look at that guy. What can he do for her? Really, Miranda? You are what this girl needs. You. Not some foolish guy from the fashion world."

"Do you know who he is?"

"He's a model; used him for a couple of photo shoots."

"What's his name?"

"Oh, Miranda. Don't do that, ok?"

"If you don't tell me, I will find out myself." Miranda's voice was soft and deadly.

"Instead of making heads roll, why not just make your claim? Let the world know she is_ yours_." He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She really is beautiful and smart. People will be attracted to her, people will want her. You need to make your move, Miranda, as soon as possible." And with that, Nigel walked away, leaving Miranda to sit with her thoughts and jealously.

* * *

Andy had decided not to go home, as Miranda said she could; instead, she stayed at the party and drank, quite a bit. So, she was not surprised when she woke up, the next morning, with a terrible headache. She was drinking with ... _what was his name? Sean? Shay? _ It didn't really matter, while Andy thought he was handsome, he didn't have very good conversational skills. It was fun, though, since Nate and her friends were gone, she barely had anyone to just talk with.

When Andy arrived at _Runway_ Miranda was already in her office and Emily was about ready to burst.

_"Emily."_ Miranda called. "I have a meeting with Irv. When I come back, I want to talk to Patrick," as she spoke she picked up her papers and made her way out of the office, without even looking at Andy. "And I also need that new book that the twins want. And my Starbucks. That's all."

Emily's face was red with anger as she spoke to Andy, "These are tasks that should be given to you. Not me. You."

"I-I know..." Andy whispered.

* * *

The day moved at a ridiculously slow pace. Andy was stuck at her desk all day, she wasn't given not one task; so, instead, she did what she could to help Emily complete her work. Miranda completely ignored her and the next day was more of the same.

In the end of the second day of the silent treatment, Andy called Nigel.

"Hi, Six! What's up?"

"Nigel... She's been acting so weird."

"What do you mean?"

"_Miranda_... She's been ignoring me since the party."

"Oh, right. I noticed. I guess that's she's found a mature way to deal with her jealousy." Nigel laughed.

"Wh-what?" Andy couldn't hide her surprise. "Jealousy? Jealous of who?"

"That guy, the model." he was still laughing "You should have seen her face when she saw you talking to him."

"Oh... Shit!" Andy put her hand in her head "Don't laugh! It's not funny, Nigel!"

"Yes, it's. She was hiding her sadness behind anger, wanting to cut his head off, you know." he laughed even more at the memory of her friend's body trembling from anger. "She doesn't know how to deal with these feelings."

"But, ... but, this was her choice, she's the one who said we couldn't be together. What does she want for God's sake?!"

"Six, I think you should talk to her. Where are you?" Nigel's voice was completely serious, now.

"I'm still at the office. Emily is down with the printers, waiting for The Book and I'm waiting for her."

"Okay, so here's what you do: Go tell Emily that you just got done talking with Miranda, and that she is to go home and you are to deliver The Book." Nigel took a deep breath, "Then, _go and disarm_ the Ice Goddess."

Emily was seated, with her head in her hands trying not to fall asleep when she heard Andy's voice.

"Yes, Miranda. I will tell her." When Andy came completely into view she looked at the redhead with a small smile, "Em, Miranda asked me to take care of The Book, so you can go home."

Emily was so tired she didn't even bother to question it, later she might wonder why all of a sudden Miranda deigned to speak to Andy again, but at that moment she was wanted to go home. So she stood, grabbed her bag, and left.

Andy waited, The Book wasn't ready until 11:30 that night. Roy drove her to the townhouse and her heart beat faster and faster as she made her way up the steps to the front door. She unlocked the door, without worrying about sounds coming from her heels as they hit the floor. After placing the dry cleaning in the closet, she gripped The Book and held it to her chest like it was her baby.

"Miranda?" Andy asked in a whisper, looking upstairs, waiting for an answer.

The house was so quiet Andy didn't believe the twins where home. _She must be busy,_ Andy thought. She placed The Book in it's proper place and allowed her eyes to scan the house. That's when she saw the figure leaning against the doorframe. That figure stood without moving and Andy took in the messy white hair, the red and swollen eyes and nose, the way the doorframe seemed to be the only thing keeping the woman standing. Miranda was _crying_.

"Are you ... feeling _okay?_" the assistant was still whispering.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Even looking as she did, Miranda's glare had the power to kill.

"I-I want to know why you are ignoring me." Andrea stepped closer.

"Why should you care?"

"You know why" Andy stopped near her. "That model, Miranda, we were just talking, you know."

"Of course you were."

"Mirada, why don't yo-"

"The man was devouring you with eyes, Andréa, and you allowed it."

"What?... No! I was just talking." Andy put her hands on her face. "Can't you see? Can't you see what you are doing?"

"What I am doing? It was you who slept with some random model. A man, Andréa! It's... Oh, forget about it. And do not follow me." she waved her hand as a sign of giving up.

Miranda was turned to leave the room and enter the kitchen. Andy could hear she was crying again, and she didn't think twice before grabbing Miranda's arm, pulling their bodies until they were flush.

She made sure she locked eyes with the older woman before she started speaking, "Miranda, I _did not_ slept with him. I would never, _ever_, do that. I was just_ talking_." And took a deep breath to steady herself for what she was going to say next, "and this is _your_ fault, Miranda. Don't you see that? You're the one who said we couldn't be together, even after everything we said to each other. After sending the flowers. You are the one who wants to pretend nothing happened." She breathed deep, again. "I needed the distraction, Miranda, I need some type of fun, and he was telling jokes, giving me a reason to laugh a little." Andy was now crying, too, she wiped the tears away from her face and pushed the older woman up against the wall. Now her voice was nothing more than a whisper, "Why are you so _afraid_?"

Miranda was in shock, Andy was too close to her. As Andy combed her fingers through the white hair, she noticed Miranda was paralyzed and took a chance; she angled her head, slightly downward, pressing her body into her boss, allowing her lips to trail over Miranda's neck up to her ear.

Then she spoke, quietly, directly into Miranda's ear._ "Where are are the girls?"_

"They are sleeping."

"Hm..."

Andy kissed Miranda. Slowly. She wanted to feel her lips, burn the woman's lips into her memory as sheexplored Miranda's mouth with her own.

Then Miranda pushed the girl away.

"_Stop,_ Andréa! _Why_ are you doing this? I'm the Dragon Lady, the Ice Queen, the Fashion Monster, remember? Are you suicidal? You know that my relationships don't last, and -" Miranda moved away from the girl and took a seat on the little couch.

"_No,_ Miranda, you are _not_ a monster. Nor are you a goddess or a queen. You are a human, with a heart. And I know that because I can look into her eyes and see your soul. Haven't I told you this already?" Andy moved and sat beside the woman. "Yes, you are older than me; you will retire while I'm in my best years of work; so what?! Maybe you can take care of me, maybe I'll take care you." Andy smiled and she drowned in those ice blue eyes. "Oh, and don't think I've forgotten about the press, they'll eat us alive, won't they?" Andy shook her head, but her eyes stayed on Miranda's, "_Doesn't matter_, I'm sure we can survive it. My only fear is that your girls may not like me."

Miranda thought about everything Andy just said, her lips pursed, her eyes trying to hide her thoughts, then she gave it up. _She's right, I am older than her. So, I'm old enough to find my soulmate. I'm old enough to live my life as I wish, to love and be loved._

Miranda's voice was soft, rough with her tears, but clear, "Oh, darling, I am sure the girls will love you." This time, Miranda kissed Andy, and it felt like the first time. When she pulled away, she met Andy's eyes, "Just promise me that you will never leave me, again. If I do something wrong, and I will, promise you will come to me, so we can solve the problem, together." Miranda pursed her lips for moment as she contemplated her next words, "I don't want to let you down, Andréa; I don't want to disappoint you are the girls. But there will always be days when I am late, or dinners I have to cancel, or come home stressed because of my incompetent staff.

Andy smiled and hugged the woman she loved,_ "I promise."_

"Oh! I will have to fire you and get another assistant!" Miranda whispered with a dramatic tone.

Andy laughed.

"Well, I think _I_ should choose this assistant. She can't be hotter than me." Andy said pretending she was worried.

"That won't be a problem. It would be hard to find someone... Hotter than _my_ Andréa," both of them laughed.

Andy thought about how she would have to get used to this Miranda, who was _happy, laughing and smiling,_ but she knew it wouldn't take long.

"There are still things that need to be done. I will need to talk with my girls. And Leslie, she will take care of the press, " Andy could see Miranda going over the list she had mentally prepared, "And you will have to talk to your family," Miranda continued, "and maybe I should talk to your father _myself_." Miranda couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face, "If you are to be my girlfriend, I want us to do it properly, I am an _old lady_, you know."

Then Miranda stopped Andy's laughter by kissing her. Miranda just made a promise to herself: No more over thinking, no more hiding; she would do what her heart asked in relation to this beautiful woman and keep Andy_ by her side_.

* * *

**THE END.**


End file.
